Happy New Year!
|image = The New Years Ball.JPG |caption = Most of the kids looking at the New Year's Ball. |season = 4 |production = 402b |broadcast = 177 |story = Dani Vetere |ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz |director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant" Russell Calabrese |us = December 7, 2012 |international = |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "For Your Ice Only" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb plan their own New Year's Eve ball drop, complete with a customized multi-dimensional ball, while Candace makes it her resolution to refrain from busting her brothers before the clock hits midnight. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz uses a Resolution-Changer-inator in his tie as he continues the never-ending attempts to take over the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary It's New Year's Eve, and Linda has dropped Phineas and Ferb off with the Garcia-Shapiros so Vivian can take care of them. Candace, who is in the car, is complaining about not being late for her first grown up party. After the car drives away, Isabella can't wait to have fun, and Vivian complements on staying up late to watch the New Year's Eve ball drop. That is the moment when Buford elbows a sleeping Baljeet. Isabella reminds Phineas that another tradition is kissing someone special at midnight and hopes she can be kissed, but Phineas doesn't get the hint and says they're gonna make a New Year's ball and drop it from outer space. Vivian, oblivious, says he has an active imagination. Isabella, disappointed, adds it's not active enough. Vivian goes back inside to make some hot chocolate and wonders where Perry went. Meanwhile, Perry's lair has frozen due to a broken heating system and Monogram and Carl are in Aruba to escape the climate. He briefs to Perry that Doofenshmirtz is doing something at City Hall and has to put a stop to whatever it is. So Phineas and Ferb get straight to work while Candace is at the grown-up party at city hall Transcript Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''It's a New Year'' End Credits Second verse of It's a New Year, and Norm saying "Happy New Year!", along with kissing an air conditioner. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. I know what we're going to do today! Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry lifts a patch of ice in the backyard and drops down into his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information Production Information * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on November 30, 2012. * In Brazil and Latin America, this episode will be the Season 4 premiere before Season 3 ends. This is done in order to broadcast the episode in the New Year season, even though Season 3 has not ended by the time. * This episode marks Sue Perrotto's debut as a full-time director. * Olivia Olson sings "It's a New Year" in this episode. International Premieres *December 14, 2012 (Family Channel Canada) *December 30, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil) Errors *Major Monogram greets Perry with "Morning, Agent P," but it is nighttime. * At certain points in the episode, Isabella's scarf briefly changes to a darker shade of purple. *When Phineas is saying he's excited to finally see the New Year's ball drop, Ferb's hair is outlined with black instead of green. *Phineas and Ferb's ball lands way too early before the audience reaches one. *Perry wore a tuxedo at the party in City Hall, but during It's a New Year, he wasn't wearing a tuxedo while dancing with Doofenshmirtz. *Katie is nowhere to be seen during the kids' conga dance. *Just before the clock hits midnight, Candace is looking at Linda and Lawrence about to kiss in the courtyard. After the countdown and when the song begins, Candace is immediately on the dance floor waltzing with Jeremy. Linda and Lawrence have also appeared on the dance floor even though it has been about twenty or thirty seconds since they were in the courtyard. *Doofenshmirtz says he hates New Years according to the Christmas episode. Continuity *Fifth episode to have a different title card. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Fourth episode to take place outside of summer. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "That's the Spirit", "For Your Ice Only") *Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford wear their same winter outfits from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" **Isabella uses the same mulberry-colored dress and leggings from "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". *Fifth episode to only take place at night. ("Candace Gets Busted", "That's the Spirit", "When Worlds Collide", "Blackout!") *Second time Candace is forced to wait until midnight before doing her usual busting. ("When Worlds Collide"). *Second time Jeremy kisses Candace. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Stacy and Coltrane are seen as a couple again. ("The Baljeatles") *Ninth time Doofenshmirtz is referred to as a Pharmacist. ("Run Away Runway", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Brain Drain", "Road Trip", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" , "Skiddley Whiffers", "Bullseye!", "Lotsa Latkes") *Third time Perry was frozen in ice. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Out to Launch") *Fourth time Candace can't hold her busting obsession. ("Hip Hip Parade", "Robot Rodeo", "Perry The Actorpus") *Fourth time Perry wears a tuxedo. ("Undercover Carl", "Swiss Family Phineas", "The Remains of the Platypus") *The dress Candace wears to the party is the same dress she wore to the Summer Cotillion in "Gaming the System" with the exception that it's purple. Allusions *The tradition of dropping a ball to count down to midnight on New Year's Eve originated in New York City in 1907-1908. It remains arguably the most well-known of all New Year's celebrations, and has inspired similar celebrations around the world. *'Gangnam Style' - During the song and montage, Phineas and Ferb are shown imitating the viral music video by Korean singer, Psy. Phineas was dressed up as Psy and Ferb was dressed up as Yoo Jae-Suk, the man in the yellow suit from the video. Also, Isabella and the Fireside Girls do the dance. *'Auld Lang Syne' - Auld Lang Syne, mentioned by Ferb as literally meaning "old long ago", is a Scottish poem written in 1788 by Robert Burns. It's generally sung to celebrate the beginning of a new year. *Various famous dance moves: During the song and dance montage various dances can be seen including The Running Man, Staying Alive, Voguing, the Charleston, the Monkey, and a Conga Line. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Eileen Galindo as Vivian * Jack McBrayer as Irving * John Viener as Norm }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Irving Category:Norm